The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to the forming of fine patterns in methods of forming semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices configured to store data, semiconductor logic devices configured to process data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of a semiconductor memory device and the function of a semiconductor logic device. As the electronic industry continues to develop, semiconductor devices with improved characteristics are increasingly in demand. For example, highly-reliable, high-speed and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices are increasingly in demand. To satisfy these demands, structures of semiconductor devices must become more complex and highly integrated.
One way to increase the integration of semiconductor devices is to develop techniques that allow for the patterns of semiconductor devices, e.g., circuit patterns, to become finer. However, as these techniques become more complex the costs incurred in manufacturing the semiconductor devices tends to increase accordingly.